scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cridone/The Death of The Shadow Man
The Shadow Man looked on on top of the walls surrounding the SCP Foundation Site-343, as he watched the silhouettes of pitch black soldiers storm into the facility. He jumped down from the wall, semi-teleporting to the ground below. As he hid in the shadows, waiting and looking around for another entrance. He walked until he saw a loose vent. Bingo. ---- As he entered the large server room, the facility now lit up as the Foundation discovered the raid, he summoned his own soldiers who morphed from the shadows and stormed from the dark into the depths of the server room. You see, the soldiers from earlier weren't the Chaos Insurgency, but another rival of the SCP Foundation, and the CI saw it as the perfect opportunity to conduct their own raid into the facility from in the shadows while the Foundation dealt with Group X. But it wasn't to be, Group X knew what the CI were doing, and the tables had turned! The large server room lit up, as MTF soldiers could be seen everywhere in the room. They were all in black uniforms and black jackets with bandannas over their mouths. There were a lot of them now, as well as a few of the other squad leaders, so it would have been hard to hide a CI agent. The commander and the team leaders had their guns drawn as the CI team started to take up positions on the walls. The commander had a black bandanna and his mask was still on, and a sniper rifle was held by his leg. With rifles and combat knives in their hands, they continued to approach the CI and open fire. The CI started to run for safety as the team members and a few MTF soldiers started to fire back. The CI ran away and the entire room, with a few exception were now illuminated with CI lights, causing the CI agents to stumble back as they were shot at. The soldiers were now being used to fire back, taking bullets to the head, the arms, the legs, and the torso, as well as all over the body. While all this was going on, The Shadow Man tried his best to get even deeper into the server room, to find what it was that he was looking for in the first place... And maybe even more, information that was personal to him. After what the SCP Foundation had done to him, he wanted only two things: revenge, and answers. However, he would not find answers from this. To his mind, answers only made him more paranoid about those responsible. Thus he began to build a "crony" army, a shadowy network of people that he had in his place of service, with the sole objective of getting his revenge. The Shadow Man was a great believer in the myth of the "Black Shadow", but not the actual event - the events that had come before. He simply didn't know if that event would happen in the future, so he focused his energies elsewhere - he turned his knowledge to making a grand investment with the CI. He built a little village, a hideout, an area where he could hide with his army. ---- As he finally found the room he was looking for, he looked all over, seeing what he could find. Machinery, technology covered every inch of the room, with terminals extending out of the madness here and there. However, it was then that he noticed a large window on the other side of the room, with capricious, hyperfocused scientists standing on the other side. Before he knew it, the entire room shut down and isolated itself from the rest of the facility as a couple of the scientists waved at him as the window sealed itself off. Before he could do anything, a large soldier entered the room. The Shadow Man could tell from his intimidating stature to being dressed in all black that it was the Commander of the MTF that had ambushed them. The Shadow Man tried using every little trick he had of escaping, but something in the room stopped him, stopped him from using his abilities as it flashed several times and blinded him. And as he tried in vain to escape, the Commander pulled out a large, advanced looking revolver, and shot him in the chest five times. His body armour wasn't able to take all of it, and he fell to the ground. He was still alive, goddammit. He could still make it. He could still do this! But the MTF Commander came into view, and for the first time he saw the MTF unit's emblem. It was God's light breaking through the shadows of Hell. And as the image burned itself into The Shadow Man's skull, the last thing he saw was the Commander's large boot slam down into his head. I came upon some old Steam messages where I talked to Zee about the pile of garbage known as The Shadow Man, and remembered that at the time I had planned on writing a story called "The Death of The Shadow Man". I had completely forgotten about this, and for some reason I wanted to actually write that story, mostly to just exercise my writing muscle. So... here's the result. And I want to make it clear that this isn't intended as malicious or mean-spirited, and I hope it doesn't come across like that in any way. I just wanted to end The Shadow Man's existence in a fittingly edgy way, with someone who rivals him in his edginess. Category:Blog posts